Amor Eterno
by Biba Malfoy
Summary: CAP 2 ON! Tradução. Da fic: .Endless Love. -Lalis.James ama Lily, ela parece odiá-lo. Então, ele decide mandar uma carta para ela demonstrando seus sentimentos...O que será que vai acontecer?
1. Default Chapter

**Sinopse: Tradução. -.**James ama Lily, ela parece odiá-lo. Então, ele decide mandar uma carta para ela demonstrando seus sentimentos...O que será que vai acontecer?

**Disclaimer: **Nada disso é meu, os personagens pertencem a J.K e a história pertence a Lalis, estou apenas traduzindo! D

**Título: **Endless Love - Amor eterno.

**Autora:** Lalis.

**Tradutora: **Biba Malfoy

**Beta: **Rachel Debski ou Saky

* * *

_**Querida Lily,**_

_Talvez quando receber essa carta, você provavelmente vai querer joga-la fora. Por favor, não faça isso. Estou lhe contando muitas coisas que eu gostaria de falar pessoalmente.Não gostaria de Estar escrevendo e sim falando isso para você, pessoalmente, Mas você não me deixaria._

_Talvez você tenha tido a impressão de que eu te achei bonita e que eu queria apenas dormir com você. Bem, eu lhe achei linda, e é... Dormir com você não seria uma má idéia, mas há mais do que isso em jogo. Quando eu estou com você, eu me sinto como se estivesse no céu! E tudo o que eu quero dizer a você é: ESTOU APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ! Sim Lily, eu te amo e sempre vou te amar, não importa o quanto você me odeie ou até que me rejeite.Meu amor por você é mais forte do que isso._

_O jeito que você age comigo me deixa magoado, sabe? Você é a única pessoa que poderia me fazer chorar e você fez, escondi essas lágrimas de todos, mas eu chorei...Por amor. Nunca imaginei que eu poderia estar lhe contando isso..._

_Eu entendo que você me odeie. Desculpe-me por te amolar, e pelas nossas brigas, não sei se você percebeu, mas ultimamente estou maneirando. Agora eu vi quanta pressão você carrega com nossas brigas, mas vou tentar parar okay?_

_Você provavelmente continuará me odiando, mesmo eu tendo dito a você todas essas coisas, mas tente me perdoar por te irritar! Mesmo você não gostando de mim do jeito que eu gostaria que você gostasse, pelo menos uma chance como amigo você deveria me conceder._

_Pense a respeito do que eu lhe disse, okay? E por favor, me responda o mais rápido possível. Estarei esperando._

**Abraços,**

**James Potter.**

Já estava feito. James releu a carta e achou que estava boa. Ele havia escrito exatamente o que ele sentia por Lílian e, se ele a conhecesse tão bem quanto pensava, ela provavelmente iria levar aquelas palavras a sério. Então, ele foi ao Corujal para mandar a carta para ela, que iria recebe-la em seu dormitório.

Enquanto andava, pensava se ele deveria estar fazendo aquilo. Com certeza ela iria continuar o odiando, mas pelo menos estaria ciente do que ele, James Potter, sentia por ela.

Ele ainda estava argumentando com si mesmo quando colidiu com alguém.Ambos caíram. Quando ele olhou com quem ele havia ido ao encontro, ele viu aqueles olhos verdes olhando para ele, com raiva. Era Lily

-Que diabos você acha que está fazendo? – Ela gritou se levantando. – Você acabou de me fazer derrubar todos os meus livros, dá próxima vez tome cuidado!

-Hm... Desculpe-me. Eu irei ajuda-la a os juntar.

-É bom mesmo. – Ambos começaram a juntar os livros da ruiva. Quando James juntou o ultimo disse:

-Nossa, Lily você está tentando desenvolver músculos ou algo assim? Muitos livros, senhorita! Posso ajudá-la os carregando para você?

-Oh sim, por favor.

James levou os livros dela para o dormitório feminino e saiu indo direção para o seu.

Na manhã seguinte, Lily veio falar com ele. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos como se ela tivesse chorado.

Ela disse:

-Sobre aquela carta...

_**N/T:** Então, o que acharam? Eu devo continuar a traduzir? Já tenho o segundo cap traduzido, só falta a minha beta, betar :D! Falando nela, Muito obrigada por betar para mim D! E você não é chata para betar !_

_Beijos para todos e um FELIZ NATAL!_

_Beijos da Biba Malfoy!_


	2. Desentendimento

**N/T:**_ Olá! Vou fazer uma nota rápida aqui! No final vocês vão ter que me aturar. _

_Bem, a primeira parte do capitulo é narrada pelo James e a segunda pele Lily!_

**James**

-Que carta?

-Aquela que você deixou debaixo dos meus livros ontem, não se lembra?

-Ah, é! Eu ia enviá-la para você quando demos aquele encontrão.

-Então? Eu deveria levar aquelas palavras a sério? Deveria James?

-Sim... Deveria... Eu pensei em cada uma delas com muita calma...

-Bem, tenho que admitir que eu sinto muito por ter de magoado e que... Eu nunca o odiei. Eu apenas pensei que... Você sabe, como você disse, você me achou bonita e queria dormir comigo. Percebi que não deveria ter pegado tão pesado.

-É, desculpe-me...Minha coruja, Victoria, morreu.

Eu percebi que tinha algo mais, e eu ia perguntar a ela quando senti uma mão no meu ombro. Sabe a Ashley Malfoy, aquela sonserina feia que gosta de mim? Bem, ela gosta de mim, mas eu a odeio, ela é uma pessoa horrível! Ela ta na minha... Sim, desde o final do quinto ano.

_**Era ela que havia tocado no meu ombro. Eu disse impaciente:**_

-Malfoy, nós não poderíamos conversar depois? Estou um pouco ocupado aqui...

-Nem pensar, Jamesito! (N/T: Heim? O.O) Agora vamos para algum lugar vazio para você me beijar como fez ontem de noite...

O QUE? Eu a odiava, e agora ela estava arruinando minhas chances com Lily! Eu não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Olhando para Lily, que estava furiosa eu disse:

-Lil, por favor, não acredita nela...

-SEU FALSO! - Ela me deu um tapa na cara e saiu correndo.

Aquela era a ultima gota! Quem a Malfoy pensava que era para fazer uma coisas dessas comigo? Eu gritei para ela:

-O que foi aquilo sua trapaceira imunda?

-Oh, ela te odeia Jamesito... Eu apenas não queria que ela te magoasse...

-Ela não me odeia! Eu estava começando a fazer ela gostar de mim, mas você tem que estragar tudo! Você acha que eu vou desistir dela para começar a gostar de você? Então, experimente um pouco disso...

Eu dei um tapa na cara dela.O tapa não foi tão forte quanto a minha ira, mas ela começou a derramar lagrimas falsas. Eu acabei o meu "discurso" com:

-Você continua achando que eu continuo gostando de você?

Malfoy iria pagar por aquilo. Ah se ia...

Após parecerem anos, eu achei meu anjo na beira do lago chorando e reclamando com suas melhores amigas Rafaella Ayumi, Ana Morales e Karina Lima. Um sentimento de culpa invadiu meu coração quando vi as lágrimas rolando por sua face e quando vi o seu... Olhar.

**Lily**

_**Eu sou tão idiota. Como eu pude deixar aquelas palavras me tocarem? Como eu pude acreditar nelas, mesmo por um segundo?**_

_**O idiota beijou a Malfoy... Pelo que eu sei, ele iria preferir comer aranhas a ser amigo da Malfoy.**_

_**Mas ele também pode estar mentindo. Eu nunca o odiei até agora. Aquele mentiroso sujo e pervertido!**_

_**Com toda certeza, a sua carta era mais uma de suas cantadas... E eu, sentindo "pena" por dele. Minhas amigas não ficaram muito felizes.**_

_**Ana continuava dizendo que algo pior já havia acontecido com ela.**_

_**Karina tentou me fazer ver o lado bom das coisas... **_

_**E Rafaella simplesmente franziu o cenho.**_

_**Às vezes eu acho que preciso conversar com alguém que realmente me entenda.**_

_**Sobre o Potter, os olhos dele me pareceram tão verdadeiros quando falamos...**_

**_N/T:_** _Sobre o cap..._

_Eu fiquei indignada quando ele disse que bateu na Malfoy...E não só eu...Minha querida beta também! Acho que vocês também vão ficar..._

_Não sei se devo continuar traduzindo...Vale a pena? _

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Nary:** Hahaha eu ainda não sei se vou continuar! Diga-me o que achou do capitulo! E se eu devo continuar traduzindo! Feliz ano novo! Beijos_

_**Mari-Buffy:** Aqui está o capitulo:D! Espero que tenha gostado! Comente! E feliz ano novo! Beijos o/_

_**UsAkO-ChIi:** Eu juro que fiquei com medo quando li seu comentário! Você não vai me matar pela demora né? Hehehe a minha beta é rápida! Eu que demorei a mandar para ela! Não me mate, por favor! Bem, espero que tenha gostado! Diga-me o que achou o/ Beijos! Feliz ano novo!_

_**PatyAnjinhaMalfoy:** Que bom que gostou! o/ será que eu ainda devo continuar? Ai que bom! Pelo menos alguém vai acompanhar minha fic! o/ Beijos para você e um Feliz Ano Novo!_

_**Lyanna Potter:** Olá! Obrigada pelos elogios o/! Hehehe ainda não sei se devo continuar! O que você acha? :D Beijos e Feliz ano novo!_

_**S2-SaKy-S2:** Hahaha tá gostando mesmo Saky? :D Bem tudo bem que você já sabe o que aconteceu nesse capitulo faz tempo :P...Oh sim, me desculpe! Eu sempre esqueço os nomes e você sabe desse meu problema :D Hahaha você não é chata é a minha beta querida! A fic que você ta traduzindo está muito boa! Trate de traduzir rápido heim? Adoro-te minha beta o/ e um feliz natal (muito atrasado) e um feliz ano novo! Beijos p/ você!_

_**N/T2:** Continuo ou não? Digam-me! _

_Feliz Ano novo para todas!_

_Beijos_

_Biba Malfoy_


End file.
